Pixie Scene Maker
Pixie Scene Maker is a game added to Doll Divine in 2012, coded and drawn by Azaleas Dolls and Dolldivine/Ola. Pixie Scene Maker is a game in which you can make a lovely scene featuring up to 8 pixies/sparrowmen. The game features a female pixie and a male sparrowman, and it also includes pixie/sparrowman babies. The background options have realistic themes, colors, house templates, and even a giant Peter Pan! The game also features a wide drag and drop section, 2 pages per fairy and a main drag and drop page with furniture and other little goodies. The game was playable for Premium members before the actual release day and was an "updated" version of the Tinker Bell Maker on Azaleas Dolls. This game is found under 4 categories on Doll Divine: Exclusive, Fantasy, Media, and Male. 'Beta Testing' For a few months, this game was under beta testing by premium (paying) Doll Divine users. They started out testing the girl, including drag-and-drop, backgrounds, and many new outfit additions. Once the girl was finished the premium players tested the boy, adding many additions on. Some notably asked for things on the pixies were knives, bows and arrows, a quiz to sort your talent, tattoes for the boy and girl, and a little bit of make-up for the boys. Knives, bows, and arrows made the cut. Once the boy was finished, the girl was added back in and you could now make a scene with boys and girls. Also, houses, floors, ceilings, vines, rugs, and stairs were added under the background section with a few new backgrounds. Soon afterward, Peter Pan was added to the mix, as well as a textbox. Drag and drop furniture was a very notable to the game. The furniture includes plates, teacups, teapots, saucers, chalices, curtains, draping spiderwebs, cradles, and a vanity, among other things. Hummingbirds and bats are also under furniture, though they were originally able to be added to the character. The baby pixies/sparrowman, originally, were drag and drop under the pixie/sparrowman. It could only be moved when you moved the character. This frustrated many beta testers, as alignment with the cribs and characters was thrown off. As a result, you add the baby from the pixie/sparrowman, but when you click "view" you can move the baby around without having to move the fairy. 'Trends' Many trends have begun forming on this game. One of the most notable trends is "Creepy Peter," also mentioned as "Peter-Creeper," "Peter Pan: Stalker of Fairies," and "Stalker Peter." This trend is easily identified as having fairies try to go about their daily lives, only to see Peter Pan's giant head sticking in their house windows. Another trending thing on the Highest Rated/Winning page for this game, where dolls with the most votes are displayed, is metallic colored fairies or white colored fairies. The game features 3 metallic colors: gold, silver, and bronze. Currently, all of the highest rated Pixie Scene Maker dolls are centered on these colors. 2014-03-21_18-18-39--87_171_240_233--_DollDivine_Pixie-Scene-Maker.jpg|Celia by sanctuary|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Disney/sanctuary-2792104 2015-06-24_8-08-56--188_114_103_87--Member-Submitted.jpg|Duke and Duchess von Merenwald (Remake) by White_Queen94|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Disney/White_Queen94-2960784 2014-01-25_19-19-38--174_96_116_223--_DollDivine_Pixie-Scene-Maker.jpg|Spring's Secret Garden by Immortal_Desire|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Disney/Immortal_Desire-2683954 Please add any Work on this game maker in the gallery below Category:Games Category:Pixie Scene Maker Category:Doll Makers